1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assembly with a transmitting mechanism for preventing one slide of the slide assembly retraced therefrom with undesired operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional three-section slide for a server includes a first slide, a second slide, and a third slide. A slide-aiding ball member is sandwiched in between any two of the first slide, the second slide, and the third slide so as to smoothen sliding movement. Moreover, the first slide and the second slide have a retaining member and a stop member mounted thereon respectively, for restricting movement. The retaining member is attached to an inner surface of the first slide, and provided with an engaging portion. The stop member is mounted to a front end of the second slide, and provided with a protrusion. To prevent accidental disassembly, when users draw out the first slide from the second slide, the protrusion of the stop member engages with the engaging portion of the retaining member.
Although the engagement of the stop member with the engaging portion can avoid releasing the first slide from the second slide by accident, the portion of the engagement is positioned at the distal end of the second slide, the first slide and the second slide can hurt user's finger by accident when the user directly disengaging the engaging portion from the stop member so as to retract the first slide into the second slide. Therefore, it is inconvenient for users to operate the slide.
What is needed, therefore, is a transmitting mechanism for a slide assembly which may be easily and securely operated.